The 5th Tantei
by yuugiho
Summary: yyhpetshop of horrors crossover fic. one of my favorites, dispite the temporary insanity i was in whilst writing it. a young police officer, sacrfices his life, much like yusuke, and is recruited as a fifth member of the reikai tantei. bad summary, good f


Chapter 1final hours

Detective Orcot wobbled, stepping out of a saloon. Tonight he wasn't on the night shift because it was Sunday. He was accustomed to a bottle or two of beer quite often, but tonight he got totally hammered. He didn't care though, seeing as he was drunk. And all the guys in the saloon were drunk so noone had had the decency to offer him a safe ride back to his apartment.

He had been dumped (yet again) early in the evening. On their date to an exclusive restaurant (exclusively expensive) that she had requested, and that he had put almost his month's wage to pay for. He had been in shock, but he thought twice before going to the count's shop this time. The last time this had happened D had given him a strange flower that made him loose his mind (or so his friends said). But now since he had no control over his actions, he found himself walking towards the subway.

It was a wonder he didn't fall into the large ditch the subway cars fill in, and get run over. But somehow he made it all the way to china town, to count D's pet shop.

He fumbled with the door bell until he could confirm he had pressed it and it could be heard throughout the shop. He chuckled at nothing in particular, despite himself, and wondered if the count would be up at this time of night. It never really crossed his mind why he had come here and not gone home. But everything seemed to end up here, in this little shop, in the middle of Chinatown.

The count emerged from the door and upon noticing the detective opened the gate. He was dressed in what would seem to be night clothes (even though they looked similar to the day clothes) but was wide awake.

He let Leon in, sighing and shaking his head. As soon as orcot was in the store, he nearly collapsed on the sofa, and was immediately asleep. The count blinked a few times registering in his mind what had happened, then sighed and walked back to his room to sleep, shaking his head the whole time.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

It was a normal day for botan, there were no new cases for yusuke, so she was back to her old job as grim reaper for now. Koemna had given her a short list this morning. she was flying above the city steadily, reading it. There were only 3 people on the list so she went about on her way through3 different countrieslooking for them.

The first was an elderly man, on his death bed, from china. She went about her way and sent him on his. The second was a teenager, not much older than yusuke who had overdosed on heroine the previous night, in japan. Botan did her job with that person also.

The third was a strange case, he was to die suddenly later that day. He was an officer, only about 20 some years old, that lived, and was soon to die, in san fransico. She spent a good long time entertaining herself, watching him. He reminded her of yusuke a little bit, with a bad temper and potty mouth. Yup- just like him.

It was around 3:30 in the afternoon. The officer had gotten off work at around 2 and was heading somewhere in the subway car from having lunch at a café. He dawdled obviously in no hurry to go any where. He walked out of the sub way and onto the street where botan could see him much more clearly.

He walked on the sidewalk with his hands shoved in his pockets, a laid back look to the entire positioning of his body, kicking cans and whistling occasionally.

Suddenly, botan heard gunshots, and apparently the detective had heard them too, for he raced to the source of the sound. - two people - a lady and a little girl, had gotten between gang fire. They were backed up against the wall of a building, and the poor little girl was scared half to death, and crying.

The young police detective ran to them, obviously trained for this area. He shielded both the mother and daughter and proceeded to walk them out of in range of fire, caution in every step.

The next part seemed to go in slow motion. The officer had almost gotten the people away from danger when 3 bullets came speeding towards them. The first went beyond them onto a brick wall. It was as if the young detective knew this was his fate. he threw himself in front of the family and took both the bullets in his chest.

Just then, 5 cop cars arrived. Someone had called the police. The mother and daughter were alright, but the officer was not so lucky. The ambulance arrived on the set immediately, but the medics didn't even bother to rush back to the hospital.

Leon Orcot age 24 of the LA police department of investigations, was dead.

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Count D yawned lazily, petting his totetsu, he called affectionately, t-chan. The detective, who he considered a nuisance, but still yet, a friend. Had left as soon as he had woken up with a severe case of hang over. He had murmured about being late for work, and needing "a whole fucking lot of Tylenol".

He knew that detective orcot would be here any minute, for he came here every day after work. And D knew on week days, such as today, he worked until 2 o'clock. And was always arrived at his shop by tea time.

The count prepared some pastries and put them on a dish, and proceeded to set the small table. But by accident he set only three plates and cups, instead of two. He never set a place for chris, because he was always a school this time of day. He thought nothing of it, and chuckled to him self.

He had a companion now, though he liked animals so much better than humans, detective orcot fascinated him. Leon was almost like a wild animal himself. An animal D had taken upon himself to train. Orcot would learn from him, and he would certainly learn from orcot.

He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that did not sit well with him. He dismissed further thoughts and assumed he was hungry. He could not wait until he would get to taste the French cuisine pastry he had selected for today. Just thinking about how wonderful it would taste made him more impatient by the second, waiting for the detective to get here so he could start tea.

His door bell rang, this stirred some interest in d for orcot never bothered to ring the doorbell, he always just crashed in. had something strange happened? All thoughts were further muddled when he saw an officer standing at the door.

But this officer was not detective orcot. It was another boy-in-blue. "yes? How may I help you?" the count asked politely. "I understand that you were a search-y of detective leon orcot?" the man replied in a monotone voice. "yes, has something bad happened?" D said in growing fear, though he didn't show it, keeping his cool contemplated air.

"yes, I'm afraid so," the man replied softening his voice, "it seams that detective orcot was caught in the middle of gang gunfire, rescuing a mother and her daughter." the count inhaled sharply, as shock rushed up and down his body, sending prolonged shivers up his spine.

"I…I see, thank you for informing me of that," D replied not showing any of his emotions to the officer, "may I be left now?" "yes sir, thank you, and I'm sorry for your loss…" the officer remarked, almost censing the count's remorse.

D stepped back into his shop after closing the door. He sat down to the tea set- two tea cups, two saucers. And for the first time in centuries, the count lowered his guard to the world, and started to gently sob. A few of his favorite pets surrounded him and caressed his sobbing face, trying to cheer him up. But nothing could cheer him up. The only true, human friend he had ever had - was dead.


End file.
